


Mating Season

by Momus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy, Multi, Penetration, fish sex, mermaid au, poly au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba happens to be one of the most attractive mermen, as well as the most talented with his singing voice, and as such he struggles to fight off both males and females as his least favourite time of year comes back around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Season

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything with mermaids before, so I used what I know about fish and mammals and mashed them together to fit mermaids, so I hope it works ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Noiz swiftly swam through the deep water, brushing past other merfolk as he dodged around them.

Mating season had begun, and while various scents of people’s pheromones filled his nostrils as they wafted through the water, there was only one person he had in mind.

“ _Aoba.”_

Aoba’s head spun around, his body and tail turning after, and a wide smile played across his face when he saw Noiz and waved him over.  He was surrounded by girls, all playing with their hair and fluttering their fins as they groped at him and showed off their now-vibrant coours.  Aoba was never good with lots of attention focused on him, he always grew flustered and overwhelmed.  When mating season hit, he was one of the most sought-after males, by both sexes who either wanted him to be a father or wanted to impregnate him; as such, most of his time was spent hiding away in whatever cavern he could find.

“ _I’m sorry, but I have to go now!!”_ Aoba tried to explain as he backed away from the group of horny women.

“ _No, Aoba!  Please, you have to father my children!  You’re the prettiest male around!”_

_“Th-thank you!!  But, I-I’m not interested!  Please!”  
_

Noiz could see the trouble he was in and decided it was best to save him.  Swooping in next to him, he grabbed hold on Aoba’s elbow and dragged him behind him as he swam off.  He had wider fins than he, so he was naturally the faster swimmer and within no time they had found a deserted coral reef, leaving the horde of females behind.

“ _Thank you, Noiz!  I never thought I’d get away!”_

_“It’s whatever.”_

Noiz watched as Aoba straightened himself out, inspecting his fins and running his fingers through his sky-blue hair, and the more he watched, the more his admiration for him grew.  As a result, his body began to give off his own scent, something that Aoba quickly picked up on as his eyes darted up to Noiz.

“ _N-Noiz, are you…?”_

 _“Aoba, I wanted to talk to you,”_ he said, kicking himself closer to Aoba’s side and dragging his fingertips down his back.

“ _I think we should mate.”_

 _“What?!”_ Aoba cried, pushing Noiz’s hand away from him with no avail as they found their way to Aoba’s hips and pulled him close.

“ _Just think about it.  I’m a fast swimmer and you’ve got the looks, plus you have an amazing singing voice.  Why shouldn’t we mate?”_

Noiz leaned in close as he spoke until his voice was just a whisper against Aoba’s ear, forcing a shudder from his body.  Teasingly, his tongue darted out and licked the shell of his ear and Aoba had to bite his lips to force back a gentle moan.

“ _Oi, brat!  What are you doing to Aoba?”_

Aoba pushed Noiz off as Koujaku drew closer.  His red and black tail furiously kicked through the water until he was next to the pair, shoving himself between Aoba and Noiz protectively.

“ _Koujaku, it’s fine–we’re fine.  He was just finished talking.”_

 _“No I’m not.  I’m serious, Aoba,”_ Noiz wormed his way around Koujaku’s, pushing water into his face as his wide, green fins propelled him to Aoba’s side, “ _we should mate, we’re the most sensible paring.”_

_“What?!  That’s what you’re harassing him for?”_

_“Stay out of it, old man, this is between me and Aoba.”_

_“No, it’s not between any—”_

_“Like hell it is.  You say you’re the best option for him, but look at how weak you are!  I’ve been in and won more fights than you ever have, so I’m stronger!”_

_“That’s only because you want to screw every girl that approaches you!  You’ve probably already impregnated what, four girls?”_

_“I have not!”_

As they argued, they slowly grew closer to each other until their chests were bumping; they were so caught up with each other, they didn’t even notice Aoba had silently slipped away through the reef and into the tall seaweed grove.  As he wove his way through, he eventually found the other side and took a moment to collect himself; just as he was about to continue onward, he felt a hand grasp his arm and pull him back into the slick seaweed.  It was Clear and his eyes were as bright as ever.

“ _Aoba!”_

“ _Clear, what are you doing here?”_

_“I heard Koujaku and Noiz arguing and saw you sneak off.”_

_“Ah, you saw that did you?  They can get so competitive with each other, it doesn’t help that mating season’s arrived, either.”_

Clear nodded and pulled Aoba down to the sandy floor, tucking his bright yellow and pink tail under him, as did Aoba.

“ _Anyway, what have you been–”_

_“Have you found a mate, Aoba?”_

Aoba was taken aback when he was so sharply cut off, but after clearing his throat he proceeded to answer Clear’s question.

“ _Not really.  I’m not sure I want to mate this year.”_

_“You haven’t mated yet, have you?  I mean, in previous years.”_

_“Hmm, no.  It’s all so overwhelming, I usually just hide away and keep to myself until it’s all over.”_

_“I think maybe this year is your year!  You should mate!”_

Aoba eyed Clear suspiciously. _Why is he so persistent?_ he thought, until shortly after a sweet scent filled the water around him and he realized where it was coming from.

“ _Clear, are you wanting to mate with me_?”

“ _W-well, we’re both gifted singers, and we have the prettiest colours.  I think our offspring would–agk!”_

Just then, the two of them were pulled out from the seaweed above and Clear was haphazardly tossed aside while Aoba was gently brought out into the open – it was Mink, the strongest of all the males.  He stared down at Aoba with a serious expression as his black tail with bright pink spots swayed slowly from side-to-side to keep him hovering in one spot.  Like Koujaku, he had various scars on his tail and body, no doubt from previous years when males fought for mating rights.  A much muskier scent filled Aoba’s nostrils and when he realized who it was coming from, he swallowed hard and backed away.

“ _Mink, what are you doing?”_

_“It’s time to mate, what do you think I’m doing?”_

_“Well, I don’t want to mate.  You might be the strongest and that might be enough to win over some of the females, but it’s not enough for me.”_

Mink quirked an eyebrow at Aoba as he turned to swim away, he wasn’t used to being rejected so quickly, but then again Aoba was a tough nut to crack when it came to this time of year.

“ _Mink!  That was very rude of you!  Aoba was about to mate with me!”_ protested Clear as he whined at Mink’s side.

“ _No, he wasn’t, he doesn’t even have any scent coming off him.”_

Aoba flitted away as he attempted to distance himself from the pair, but ran into Ren who was swimming up to inspect the commotion.  Noiz followed suit behind him, along with Koujaku.

“ _So you managed to sneak off, huh?”_ asked Noiz as he gripped Aoba’s arm.

_“Noiz!”_

_“Oi, let him go!”  
_

Koujaku grasped Noiz’s arm and ripped it away from Aoba’s, but he was hardly grateful since he knew Koujaku’s intentions were just as selfish as Noiz’s.  Ren floated over to Aoba’s side to inspect his arm, but along with him came his own scent of pheromones and Aoba sighed when he realized his closest friend had fallen prey to his natural instincts.

Eventually, Clear and Mink joined them and soon Aoba was surrounded by the whole group of men, each different and unique from the last, and each of them staring at Aoba wantonly as they began to argue with each other.

“ _Aoba, mate with me.  We’re close, and I’ll make you happy,”_ Ren was the first to speak, earning a scoff from Noiz beside him.

“ _Keep him happy, huh?  He needs more than that, you can’t even keep him safe.  Remember when he almost got caught by that sailor?  Where the hell were you when it happened?  I was the one who killed him and saved Aoba’s life, meanwhile you were just arriving and he could have been gone by then.”_

Ren gritted his teeth, but Noiz was right.  Ren slipped up, distracted by his work with the matron of their pod, Tae.  Had he been more in sync with Aoba, he would have sensed his distress sooner.

“ _Noiz, it’s not his fault, I was the one who–”_

 _“And you’re any better?  You only win a quarter of the fights you get into, and that’s if you don’t get knocked out.  You’re reckless, Aoba needs someone more stable, like me,”_ Koujaku spoke next, glaring down Noiz with a condescending gaze.

“ _Stable?”_ Mink spoke now, silencing every one with his deep voice.

“ _You’ve been going from person-to-person your whole life, what do you know about ‘stable’?  You’ve spread more of yourself around our pod than anyone else, if anything that proves you can’t stay with one person long enough to even care what happens to them,”_ Mink crossed his arms, staring his rival down as he waited for his response.

“ _Th-that’s not the same!  Aoba’s different!”_

_“Different?  How am I different?”_

Koujaku’s eyes darted to his friend and suddenly his confidence lessened as he came under his questioning  gaze.

“ _W-well, you aren’t like a girl, first off.”_

 _“But you would be impregnating me and I would be carrying your offspring.  How do I know you’re even going to stick around with me while I’m pregnant?_ “

“ _Aoba…of course I would stay with you,”_

Koujaku’s eyes pleaded with Aoba to trust him, but his reputation followed him like a pack of hungry dogs chasing wounded prey.  Even though Aoba knew he could probably take care of himself, it would still be best to have a partner around to care for him.

“ _See, he doesn’t trust you,”_

_“Aoba, you can trust me!”_

Clear came up behind him and hugged him tight, nuzzling his cheek into his shoulder as he spoke.

“ _I-I haven’t mated yet, but I know I’ll be a good partner!”_

_“Tch, you haven’t mated? Aoba needs an experienced partner!”_

_“No, he needs a strong partner,”_

_“A caring one!”_

_“Someone who will protect him!”_

Back and forth, back and forth; the group argued like that non-stop, trying to out-compete the other with their different traits and skills and whatever other hereditary value they had.  Aoba sat in the middle, listening to them bicker and as he did so, he couldn’t help but feel…special.  All these males, each one handsome and talented, arguing over which one he should mate with.  Before, he had no interest in any of them, but as they spoke and argued their case, he realized any one of them would suffice, but how would he choose?

“ _Wait, what’s that smell?”_

_“Smells like…a woman, almost, but not quite?”_

_“It’s coming from Aoba!”_ proclaimed Clear and all at once, all eyes were on him, forcing a deep red blush to his cheeks as Aoba bit his lip.  Clear was right, it was him…all this talk of mating and offspring had gotten him excited, more so it made him receptive to another male, giving him a similar scent to that of a female.  Every one caught on, inhaling the rich musk that emanated from his body.

“ _Aoba?”_ Ren asked, a light flush crossing his cheeks.

“ _I…with all of you talking, I guess I got…interested.”_

 _“In who?  Which one of us?”_ Koujaku spoke, eager to hear his answer as if it were meant for him.

“ _Well…I don’t know to be honest.  All of you have good traits, it’s hard to choose one.  I-I’ve never felt like this before, it’s strange.”_

Already, Aoba could feel the heat spread throughout his body as his muscles relaxed and shifted, making room for the eggs that were beginning to develop deep inside him.  His eggs wouldn’t be nearly as fertile as a woman’s, but they would still be viable for a few healthy births.  

“ _Haah, ah…I don’t know!  I don’t know who to choose!”_

As his body changed, the scent that wafted off him grew stronger, and each male around him reacted.  Mink moved in first, grabbing his hair and forcing his lips on Aoba’s, who happily accepted him and opened his mouth to accept his lithe tongue.  Noiz and Clear moved next, each using a finger to entice the opening at his front, gently stroking as his scales parted and eventually each slipped a finger inside and began to stroke him.

Normally, his entrance would be used as an exit only for his sperm during spawning once a female was ready to accept, but as his body shifted to the receptive role, his entrance became slicker and wider in order to receive as much seed as possible for impregnation.

“ _Haah!  Th-that feels…so good!”_

 _“Ngh, Aoba,”_ Koujaku whispered, licking at his ear and stroking his dorsal fin on his lower back.  Clear focused his attention on his nipples while he played with his hole, and all the while Ren and Noiz managed to squeeze in, too, taking turns kissing Aoba and leaving marks on any bare skin available.  

As his body’s need grew and his scent thickened, the other males’ efforts increased until they were roughly groping him and growing more and more violent with each other.  This type of situation wasn’t exactly rare, it had happened a few times in the past, with both men and women, and only on one occasion did it end with a casualty – that casualty being the one who was meant to receive.  She had gotten caught in the middle of a rather strong group of fighting males; her scent was so strong, it threw their sense of reason out the window and forcing them into rather primitive roles.  Her neck had snapped while they fought over her, and the males were all banned from the pod into exile.

The story haunted Aoba and as the males grew harsher with each other, so did his fear, but it couldn’t measure up to the lust and need that took over his entire being.  Grabbing the nearest one who wasn’t caught up in the argument, Clear, Aoba began to passionately kiss him while grinding his hip into him and rubbing their soft scales together.

“ _A-Aoba!  Haah!”_

_“Clear…Clear!”_

Aoba desperately rubbed against him while Clear rubbed back.  His hands roamed over his slender body, focusing on his sensitive spine and scalp.  Soon, more pairs of hands began to grope him and Clear was replaced by Ren, then Noiz, then Koujaku – each one took turns stimulating him and preparing his body, until finally he was ready to receive.

“ _Please!  One of you – all of you!  I-I’m ready!  J-just…please!”_

Aoba thrust his own fingers inside his entrance, stroking his insides and bringing himself to orgasm while the other men watched.

“ _We need to decide now, who’s it going to be!”_

_“It should be me!”_

_“No, me!”_

“ _Why don’t we just keep taking turns?”_ Noiz asked, “ _We’ll each spawn into Aoba, and whoever gets to his eggs first is his partner, that way he doesn’t have to choose.”_

The group mulled over it for a moment, but a loud cry from Aoba along with a strong hit of his scent made up their minds.  Koujaku dove in first, spreading his scales and pressing his entrance against Aoba’s before he relaxed and released his seed into him.  Aoba practically shivered as he clung to him, feeling the hot wave of water rush into him all at once.  Clear followed suit, then Mink, Ren, and finally Noiz.

Once all men had taken turns, Aoba finished himself and orgasmed, the last step in accepting their seed as his body sucked in their fluid and greedily hung onto every drop, depositing it onto the group of eggs that lay inside him.

* * *

Within a week, Aoba’s belly had ballooned with the soft eggs that squirmed inside.  Since no one knew who the “father” was, each merman took turns caring for Aoba, each one getting to spend an entire day alone with him until the next, when someone else took over.  

On the final day, when it was time to lay his eggs, Aoba hid himself away in one of his favourite grottos that was seldom known to others, and one by one he carefully deposited his precious offspring onto the cool rock.  They stuck instantly, and when the coast was clear he told each of the men where he was so they could fend of predators who often preyed upon mermaid eggs for their sweet taste and hefty nutrition, but as per tradition only the “female” was allowed to care for the eggs once they left her body.  As such, while the five men took turns keeping watch, Aoba stayed deep inside the grotto and cared for his offspring, wafting water over them to prevent algae growth and stagnation.

Within a few days, his eggs began to hatch and one-by-one pint-sized mermaids and merman burst from their soft sacks.  They would remain with Aoba for another week, and by then they would explode in size until they were the size of small children and able to swim freely.  It was at this time the spawn were at their weakest, and some eggs remained still and unbroken, while other didn’t make it past the first day – as a receptive male, Aoba experienced more heartbreak than the average female.

After a week, he left with his remaining offspring, leaving the dead as food for scavengers and other hungry beings.  Mink was the one on watch, and upon seeing Aoba’s worn out face he embraced him in a warm hug, then proceeded to greet his children.

Much to his surprise, and that of the others’, Aoba’s body had received and used each and every merman’s seed, thus resulting in a variety of offspring.  Some had black tails with lime green eyes and white hair, others had brightly coloured pink tails with fluorescent colouring and red eyes, pink eyes, blue eyes – every combination possible had occurred.

“ _Aoba, I can’t believe this.”_ Koujaku started.

“ _I know, I didn’t think this would happen, but here it is.”_

_“Who’s going to feed them?  They need milk,”_

_“I think we can find a substitute nutrient for now until they can eat normally.  Granny will know – it’s not like I’m the first male to have children.”_

Since it was clear there wasn’t just one partner, everyone concluded it was best they all remain together, as a group.  No one wanted the taboo of abandoning their children, and Koujaku told Aoba he would stay by his side, so he decided to put up them for Aoba’s sake.

“ _Now, what are we going to name them?”_ asked Aoba as he stroked one of his daughters’ bright white hair.

Everyone looked at each other, and within no time they were back to arguing amongst themselves, something that Aoba realized he would need to adjust to.


End file.
